This invention provides a treatment tool and tissue collection system for remove of outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface. This objective is to remove dead and old skin cells without damaging the remaining skin surface and without the use of powdered abrasive materials because these materials may result in undesirable side effects.